


Jealous Finn

by Candyheart6



Category: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6
Summary: Finn never knew how he really felt about Rita until his jealously got the best of him.





	Jealous Finn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see Rita again on SVU I really miss her.  
> Also I wish Rita and Finn get together, and if they do something like this should happen.  
> Anyways, please COMMENT, KUDOS & ENJOY!!!

It was 4:36 on a Thursday evening, when Olivia Benson came back from her IAB meeting. The rumour was that Rita Calhoun and Ed Tucker are dating. As soon as Finn heard that, he felt a rush of heat going though his stomach, his hand and jaw tightened in anger. He quickly got off from his chair and walked out. 

He came home and slammed the door shut. He threw his blazer on the floor. All he kept thinking about was Rita and Tucker together, doing things he can't seem to get out of his mind. He didn't know why he felt so jealous, but he did and, it got him really angry. All he felt like doing was beating the fuck out of Ed Tucker. He didn't know what he felt for Rita, but he knew for a fact Ed Tucker is not the right man for her.

He decided to take a cold shower to take his mind off it. As soon as, Finn stepped in the shower and switched the tap on. All his thoughts of Rita and Tucker came rushing back. But this time it was worse, Rita was getting fingered and licked by Ed Tucker in the shower. Her head arched back in pain and pleasure, and she was loudly moaning. He got pissed even more, Finn switched the tap off and came to his room. 

That night he dreamed about Rita again. But this time, Rita was sucking Tucker's dick, and then she started to ride him. She was moaning loudly her head arched back in pain and pleasure. Rita kept saying "Ohhhh, Tucker, it feels sooooooooo, mmmm, goooddddd." Finn woke up in anger again. This time he decided to stay awake and drink some wine, to get his mind off from Rita and Tucker.

Finn kept on drinking wine and kept thinking about Rita, and kept on imagining about her everywhere in his house. But by the time he felt satisfied with his drinking, he stopped and looked at the time, it was 7am which meant he had to go to work. He got up from his couch and somehow managed to change into his work clothes and, he headed to work. 

As soon as he arrived at work, everyone kept on staring at him. Finn had red eyes and eye bags, he even smelt like alcohol. Finn heard a familiar voice and when she turned around to go. Finn saw Rita and he goes "Your here as well, you were in my shower and even in my bed, I couldn't sleep all night because of you and that fucking Tucker." Everyone got shocked on what Finn said to Rita. Rita's face turned proper red, she didn't know what to say. Finn continued, he goes, "I don't know why but ever since yesterday I heard about you and Tucker dating, my blood was boiling. And I felt like beating the fucking shit out of Tucker. I mean come on Rita, how could you date him, look at him and look at you. His a fucking prick, If I was allowed to I would have killed him by now. And besides he don't even make a good couple with you. You are so damn pretty and fit as fuck and he is so ugly and old."

Then Rita replied "Sargent Finn you are drunk, but thank you for the compliment. It's none of your business but I am not dating Ed Tucker, that is just a stupid rumour. The truth is Tucker's wife is one of my friend's from high school, and when they got divorced, I was her attorney. And back then we all did hang around a lot, and people from IAB were there as well, and they seen us together, they probably assumed we were a couple. And Finn you are right now when I see him I feel like killing him." Then Finn replied, "you make a good couple with me not him." Rita heard what Finn said and she replied,"If there was one person in this world I would be dating it wouldn't be that asshole Tucker it would be .... you Finn. I had a crush on you ever since I seen you, but I was too shy to say anything, as I was praying that one day you would like me and at last it came true." Rita then smiled and did the unthinkable, she came closer to Finn and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. Finn was in shock but he reacted to the kiss quickly. And they both enjoyed it a lot, and they broke their kiss and were touching nose to nose and staring at each other with love and lust in their eyes. Both of them walked out of the SVU building holding hands and smiling and staring at one another. They have forgotten about the whole SVU gang staring at them as they left . Olivia couldn't even speak she was speechless. Amanda and Carisi were smirking as they knew Finn liked Rita way before all this happened, when they both caught him staring at her up and down. And Finn looked away when he got caught by them. And he made up an excuse that he was staring at something else. They all then laughed it off and went to have a coffee together.


End file.
